


Postscript

by StoryJoker



Category: Final Fantasy XV, World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: Adding elements from World of Final Fantasy into FFXV, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cor is Prompto's adoptive dad here, Gen, No Starscourge, Partly inspired by Pitioss Theory, Secret dungeons play a part, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryJoker/pseuds/StoryJoker
Summary: Nothing could ever be simple, could it? He was supposed to accomplish what his father could not, try to level the playing field and maybe finally end this gods-forsaken war. Instead, Noctis learned of another war, at a fragile impasse, that a seemingly ordinary girl should have no business getting involved in. Alone."Just who are you?"





	Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm nervous. I hope not many people are put off that there are characters from a Final Fantasy spin-off game here, and they are rather important to the plot. This story has been rattling in my brain for at least a few months now, and I just wanted to write it and share it, so here it is!
> 
> Quick summary of how this came to be: I played World of Final Fantasy and watched my sister play FFXV and got attached to the characters from both games, then I watched Final Fantasy Peasant's video of the Pitioss Theory, then read the theory as written by Perona77, and the plot of this story was born. It's not quite Pitioss Theory, but it did kickstart the formation of the plot and history of this story.
> 
> Please enjoy! Just having people read this gives me joy.

_This is a rare tale in the Modern Era._

_Perhaps you have heard of the Six, but there were also lesser gods. Among them was the Goddess of Creatures. She kept the life of Eos in check, and there was a time when people could travel freely, whether it was in the day or night. In a world full of potentially lethal creatures, it was a rather important job for even a lesser goddess. However, it was also a stressful job, with little to no rest, for the diversity of life forms meant a wide range of waking hours for the animals of the planet._

_She was among the few gods who had a family: a husband and their children, twin sister and brother. The Twins loved their mother, so much so that they sought to ease her burden. They were to be her helpers when they were ready, but they were young and impatient. Instead, they tried to choose a quicker way out: summoning._

_It was a decision that would haunt them for years to come._

_Inexperienced and arrogant as they had been, they did not see the errors of their ways until it was too late. They had summoned a powerful demon: the Exnine. Not a moment had passed when the Exnine rampaged, stealing the bodies of the Goddess and her husband, as well as their Messenger, to use as vessels for his most loyal followers. The children managed to escape, but were unable to return to their home. The Exnine himself maintained the portal to the Underworld, allowing more, lesser demons to invade the surface. The Twins were forced to wander the surface of Eos, now ravaged with hostile creatures and demons, for a hundred years._

_M.E. 725 marked the end of their wanderings, when they were found by a young Prince Regis and his friends on their own mission. With the strength of their new comrades, as well as the prince's summoning power, they managed to beat the Exnine and his horde, regaining the souls of the lost family. That was all to their victory._ _In the end, the portal could not be closed and the family could not be brought back, not with the world in this state._

_Oh, the rate of demons entering the surface slowed dramatically and the creatures, though not quite controlled, were not as hostile and ravenous as they once were. People could at least travel by day again, but the world was still damaged._

_The Six decided that the Twins still had to pay for the damage done. The Exnine, having been awakened once, could no longer be contained in the Underworld as simply. It was decided that the Twins themselves would be used to seal him away forever._

_"I can't accept that!" The Brother dared to defy them. "You only need one of us, so take me! I'll pay for it all!"_

_No one could say for sure why the Six accepted, even when the Sister objected so. Some say they reasoned they did need someone to regulate the creatures, some say they were moved to mercy by the Brother's declaration. In any case, the witnesses could only surely say that the Six disappeared shortly after their verdict, taking the Brother with them, leaving the Sister to mourn._

_She was left with new markings on her left arm to match those on her right._


End file.
